


How it happened that Dumbledore convinced Snape to keep it quiet

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Featuring: Albus Dumbledore [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Missing Scene, Silly, Sort Of, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Severus, young Hogwarts student, didn’t reveal Remus’ true nature after finding it out because of Sirius’ trick?Well, for a long time I took for granted it was simply because Dumbledore asked him not to.Then, I realised the truth.





	How it happened that Dumbledore convinced Snape to keep it quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come accadde che Silente convinse Piton a tacere](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520835) by Isidar Mithrim. 

“He’s a werewolf” said Severus, his voice dripping with disdain.

“He’s a boy as all of you, Severus” retorted the Headmaster with unnerving calm. “May be even better.”

“You don’t understand! He could have _killed _me!”

“And yet, you seems pretty undamaged, if I may” said Dumbledore with a spark of amusement that made Severus’s fists clench with rage.

“I’d be dead if that bastard Potter hadn’t pissed himself with fear” he spat out.

“Yes, I must agree that Mr Potter intervention has been indeed quite providential” said the Headmaster, delighted. “Who would have thought I’d see the day James Potter saved your life!”

Severus looked at him bewildered. How the hell could he stay so bloody calm after what they’ve done to him?

“You... you’re not even going to punish them, are you?”

Dumbledore watched him with peering eyes through his half-moon spectacles. “I’ll take the measures I believe more suitable, Severus. After all, I am of the impression that our rules don’t allow students to wander on the ground during the night, if my memory doesn’t fail me” he said with a twist of irony.

Severus couldn’t believe his own ears. “You’ll keep the werewolf at school” he realised with dismay. “Despite what he was going to do to me.”

“Remus Lupin has resided in this castle for years and I’ve never considered him a threat. It won’t be a trick he’d been victim of as much as you would have to make me reassess that choice” said Dumbledore, his voice firm and grave for the first time since the beginning of their discussion. If the Headmaster thought it’d be enough to make Severus accept that madness, he was utterly wrong.

He hold his piercing gaze with defiance. “When everybody we’ll learn what he is –”

“Oh, but no one outside this room is going to find out, of course” said Dumbledore with amusement. “Unless you wish me to inform Miss Evans of your compelling ambition to get out of the friendzone...”

**Author's Note:**

> I did warn you that it was silly :P  
But I'm curious, what do you think actually happened? ^^
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on ^^  
You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com)


End file.
